A Special Announcment
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: News from Luke and Mara. Fluff and nothing but.


A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT

Note: Leia has a line stolen from the Pillsbury Dough Boy

"Something's up with Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara," Anakin informed Leia.

"Something's always up with Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara," Leia told her second son as she prepared a berry sauce to put on a citrus cake. Each twin had had his and her own birthday celebration given by the other. Mara and Han had given them a large party the weekend before, and it had been fun and raucous, as would befit a Solo-Skywalker event. Tonight was the family dinner.

Leia wasn't much of an everyday cook, but she'd learned her way around desserts, and she made cakes that rivaled the best bakeries on Coruscant. The citrus berry cake was a favorite, with thick creamy frosting and the berry sauce between the layers.

"No, they're gonna tell us something important tonight," Anakin insisted.

"Watch the berries and don't let them burn. I have to get the butter softened," Leia told him distractedly. In addition to the cake, Leia had mastered four or five main courses under Han's instruction and her family no longer shuddered when she cooked. Tonight was traladon steaks, with fluffy tubers, a red wine gravy, and fresh greens. "Jaina! I need to you start chopping the greens!"

"Coming!" she called from the conversation pit. She and Jacen were engaged in mortal combat in Grand Theft Star Destroyer: Nar Shadaa. This version featured destroying the Hutts; Han had not been able to resist purchasing it. She was happy to kill Jabba over and over again. It had been a very satisfying moment, and she was quite willing to repeat it. The best part was that in real life, the Hutts' influence had diminished. The real danger was Black Sun, but organized crime was a fact of life in any society. A democratic republic held the least amount of allure for it, but it was likely something they could possibly exert some, but not complete, control over.

Leia had been engaged in many discussions as to how to eliminate Black Sun, but it continued, mostly in worlds where the economy was in the crash position. Those worlds were becoming less plentiful, but now she understood why her father had told her that changes in the power structure took at least a generation.

"Jacen, you're in charge of tubers," Leia informed him. Jacen loved mashed tubers and his came out light and fluffy.

"What about me?" three year old Jarik asked.

"Your job is stay outta trouble," Jacen said, grabbing his little brother and tickling him. Jarik howled for Jacen to stop, and when he did, he'd tell Jacen, "Do it again!"

Leia smiled. There was a fair amount of adolescent sullenness going around but everyone seemed to be in a reasonable mood this evening.

"Your father's going to be back any time now," Leia told the kids. "We've only got an hour before Mara and Luke come by."

"We get it, Mom," Jaina replied irritably. She'd lost this round to Jacen and when Jaina played, it was for blood. Han was teaching Jaina sabacc, and Leia feared for her opponents. Jaina did not lose gracefully, and apparently Jacen had won the last round of GTSD: NS.

Someone's got PMS, Leia thought, and it's not just me. Anakin asked for status on the berry sauce. Leia pronounced it as where it should be and and Anakin was about to race off.

"No way, kiddo," Leia informed him. "You've got table laying to do."

Anakin groaned but began to take dishes from the cabinet. "Jaina, don't you think Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara have something to tell us?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what," she answered. "Ouch!" She had cut her finger on the knife. "Mom! I need some steriskin!"

"Here," Leia said, taking the aerosol container from the cabinet where household medications were kept. "Jacen, once you whip the tubers, help Jaina with the greens."

"She cut herself on purpose so she doesn't have to work!" Anakin taunted Jaina.

"I did not, idiot," Jaina informed him tartly. "Nobody cuts themselves on purpose."

Not entirely true, Leia knew - she'd met cutters, mostly young women. But this was hardly the time or place for discussing the finer points of psychological distress. There was plenty from where that came from.

Leia sprayed some bacta first, and then applied the steriskin to the cut. "Wait 5 minutes. Then it's back to work."

Jaina swore under her breath in Corellian. Han had taught his children well.

"Smells delicious!" Han had entered the apartment, two suitcases of Alderaanian ale in each arm. "Hey sweetheart, how's the birthday girl?" He laid the ales in the cooler and kissed his wife. "I'd have cooked, you know."

"I'm starting to like it, and I'm getting better at it," Leia told him. "Of course, I have an excellent teacher." They kissed and wrapped their arms around each other.

"Oh gods, get a room already!" Jaina said as she rolled her eyes at her parents' visible display of affection.

"Jaina, sweetie," Han began patiently. "This is Mom's and my house, we pay the bills and we get to be affectionate wherever we want."

"That's gross," Jacen said as he finished cutting the greens. "Well, Jaya, you got out of work again."

"I did not!" Jaina snapped at him. "I was more than half done!"

"Jacen, whaddya think? Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara are gonna tell us something big!" Anakin said to the oldest of the three brothers.

"Not in front of the grownups, you dork," Jacen shot at him. Anakin was an endless talker. He'd started early in life and hadn't shut up since.

"Once you're done working, you can can have your argument elsewhere," Leia informed the three.

Han dipped a finger in the frosting bowl. "Mmm."

"I'm glad it meets with your approval," Leia joked with him. She knew it was one of Han's favorite desserts. What had got her hooked on baking was that when Han or one of the kids had had a day that they wished hadn't existed, she'd whip something up and found that they were more cheerful. Nothin' says lovin' like somethin' from the oven, Leia said to herself. "I made your pepper marinade for the steaks."

"Foolproof," Han said.

"I can't believe it. Mom's learned to cook," Jacen said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Now we don't have to panic when she goes into the kitchen."

"You want to miss eating? Keep that up," Han warned him.

"Jacen, whassa dork?" Jarik asked his older brother.

"Just look at Anakin. That's all you need to know about 'dork.'"

"Stop it, you jackhole," Anakin informed his older brother.

Han looked at Leia. "That's not one of mine."

"Watch your mouths," Leia snapped at all of them.

"If you guys wanna fight, do what normal people do and take it into the streets," Han said to them. "And stand in front of a fast moving lorry."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Luke and Mara were, as always, late. Being a Jedi Master had not improved Luke's sense of time. It didn't especially bother Leia, but Han, a stickler for punctuality, was slightly annoyed. Leia, as a diplomat, had to allow for such things; Han was running a shipping business where things had to be on time.

"It's Luke and Mara," Leia said to him. "It'd be ridiculous to expect otherwise."

"Even at his own wedding," Han grumbled. "We started late."

"I blame the bridesmaids for that. Gods, that was ridiculous," Leia said to him.

"Feel like something to drink?" Han asked.

"Always. Emera wine, please."

"I'm going to have to head off to Nenmo's soon," Han observed the diminshed contents of the case.

"How many guitars are you coming home with this time?" Leia teased.

"It's been a long time since he's gotten any. At least Jacen and I figured out how to make our own strings." Han had discovered early in his playing career that strings wore out more quickly than he'd realized. The two had found a way to design the strings so they'd be varying thicknesses and degrees of roundness or flatness. They were working on ones for a bass guitar that Han had gotten hold of months back but had come without strings; they were going to have to experiment.

Leia finished filling and frosting the cake, and she and Han settled into the conversation pit, a wineglass in her hand, an ale in his. The kids had taken their verbiage and themselves to Jacen's room, where Jarik was no doubt playing with Jacen's ever burgeoning collection of pets. Marsune was out and snuggled up by Leia. She had grown to like them as pets. Han would insult the pittin but if no one was looking, he'd talk baby talk and pet the animal.

"The kids seem to think we're going to learn something major tonight," Leia told Han.

"That's fine, just so long as they don't make us go deaf."

"Too late for that," Leia said, shaking her head. "I didn't need my hearing, anyway."

Finally, the sound of the eight bell chimes rang out. "I'll get it," Han said, standing up. "Yeah?" he pressed the intercom's talk button."

"It's us," Luke announced.

"I was hoping for a better class of visitor, but you guys'll have to do," Han said, mock sighing as he put in the security code. He let them in the door. "Mara, good to see you. Oh, and you're here, too," Han said to Luke, but was laughing.

"What can I say? You sorta have to take the entire package," Luke said, laughing back.

Han set an ale in Luke's hand. "Mara, you?"

"Just some asteria water, thanks."

Mara usually asked for ale, but Han didn't think anything of it, since she did change her mind at times.

The four kids piled out of Jacen's room and assaulted their aunt and uncle.

"Watch the ale!" Luke said, laughing. "Wasting good booze is a crime!"

"At these prices, drinking it might be a crime," Han said.

"You did get the good stuff. Do I have to have another birthday to get this?" Luke asked Han.

"Only once a year. Which is more than you're worth, but I can live with that."

Leia and Luke embraced, then Leia and Mara. "Speaking of losers," Luke said, pointing to Han, "how're you doing with that one?"

"Same as always," Leia assured him.

Having duly insulted each other, they entered into conversation - what was going on at the ministry (always good for gossip), how Han's batch of trainees was doing, how Luke and Mara's Jedi trainees were coming along, what the kids were up to (generally no good), albeit that Luke had to race around after the kids.

Leia noticed that Mara was a little bit pale. "Are you all right?" Leia asked her quietly, in a way that there was no one could hear them over the noise.

"I'm fine," Mara assured her with a smile. "Just a bit tired. Training kids is exhausting."

"Tell me about it, and I've only got four," Leia said. "Five if you count Han." Luke and Han were both carrying on with the kids.

"Boys. Do they ever grow up? Some of ours are totally dignified and dedicated during training - and that's a minority of them. But the moment there's a break, you can count on them to start acting up," Mara sighed, shaking her head. "Of course, the girl trainees have their own way of carrying on."

"Boys never grow up. Mine's 47 years old and the likelihood that he'll ever get past adolescence is between zero and none," Leia assured her.

"You two are great parents," Mara said to her, which touched and surprised Leia. Mara wasn't given to compliments and she'd always been discreet when it came to commenting about others' parenting practices. "Those kids would run over any other parents with the subtlety of an AT-AT."

"Who says they don't?" Leia said, laughing. "We really do enjoy them. Most of the time."

"Aunt Mara, wanna play me at Grand Theft Star Destroyer? We've got Nar Shaddaa and we get to destroy the Hutts!" Jaina invited her aunt. Mara and Jaina were both fiercely competitive and losing was never in their plans. Watching them go toe to toe was very entertaining.

"Sure. Be ready to die!" Mara said to her.

Jaina eyed her with equal intensity. "You mean yourself. Right?"

"Ha ha," Mara said, grinning wickedly. "Old age and treachery always overcomes youth and skill!"

"Well, you're old. You're 33."

"Very funny, Jaina Leia Solo." Han had insisted on Leia for Jaina's middle name. Leia wanted to use Breha or Padme but was voted down. "Let's see who's got it where it counts."

Leia went to the kitchen to broil the steaks. Burnt beyond recognition for Jaina and Jacen, medium rare for Luke, Mara and Jarik, black and blue for Han and her. Anakin still refused to eat steak. He'd gotten past cheese and pasta but not that far. Leia didn't make him eat what he didn't like, but she and Han had long ago refused to cook anything special for him.

She tossed the greens with some vinaigrette Han had made up for that very purpose and set out toppings for the tubers. Han had grabbed a loaf of wastril bread at Greatest Galactic Bakery (a place that actually lived up to its billing). She placed it in the warmer and set out some of the herbed butter she'd found a recipe for and liked. The cake was frosted and in the refrigerator. She could hear Luke and Han talking about flying (Luke still loved flight and engaged in it every chance he could). Han had claimed that Luke was one of the rare natural born pilots he'd met. Han had asked him more than once about joining the family business, but Luke was more focused on restoring the Jedi order. He claimed it was his fate. Han would argue (good naturedly) with Luke for hours on this. It was always in good humor. Both were stubborn men but were able to enjoy it.

"Okay, everyone, let's eat!" Leia called out.

"We're not done with this," Jaina, who was losing, warned her aunt, who was laughing.

"Says you," Mara said, chuckling malevolently.

Dinner at the Solo house was never a quiet affair, and with the Skywalker couple, was even louder than usual. Leia often wondered how anyone ever ate anything but over time, people would get food in their mouths.

"This is great," Luke said to Leia.

"Just making what you like," Leia said to him.

"I'm glad I married a woman who can cook," Luke said, winking at his sister, who gave him the Gaze of Death.

"I CAN cook. Whether I feel like doing it or not is a separate question," Mara said, laughing. "Leia, this is wonderful. Can I get in an early request?" Mara's birthday was in two months.

"Sure. Whether or not I'll remember it is another story," Leia laughed. "These days my memory's a memory."

"You're not old enough to claim senility," Han informed his wife.

"No, that'd be you," Leia shot back.

"Mom finally stopped poisoning us," Jaina said.

"Oh, thank you so much, sweetie," Leia said, her tone dripping acid.

"Yeah, you shoulda done it when you had the chance," Anakin rebounded. "Jaina and Jacen, that is."

"You die, dork," Jacen said, putting up his fork with a piece of meat on it.

"There will be NO food fighting!" Leia said loudly. "Save it for the caf at school."

"We haven't had a good one in a long time," Jaina remarked. "Maybe we should."

"You wanna get nailed by the principal?" Jacen advised her. "Last time, everyone had to call their parents."

"That's why I called Daddy. He thought it was funny," Jaina said.

Leia gave her husband a look. "I didn't say it was funny," Han said, giving his best 'I'm innocent' look.

"Yeah, you said it was hilarious," Jaina reminded him.

"He thinks arm farts are funny, too," Jacen said. "I bet I can do one louder than everyone."

"You're on," Han said, and every male at the table, Jarik included, demonstrated. Leia, Mara and Jaina just looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I see what you mean when you say boys are stupid," Jaina intoned. She was thirteen and starting to notice boys, but she was a ways from being preoccupied with them.

"A little civility might be in order," Leia remarked tartly.

Jaina eyed her mother. "Boy, did you ever come to the wrong place."

01123581321345589144233377610987

The cake was served with great ceremony and everyone was into his or her second piece when Mara spoke.

"Luke and I have something to tell you," Mara said, taking her husband's hand.

"Please tell me you got a better offer," Han mock pleaded.

"I did, but it's not another husband," Mara said slyly.

"Damn," Han muttered, but grinned.

Luke's smile was as bright as it ever had been. "We're expecting."

"Thought so!" Anakin remarked cheerfully.

"You mean, like in expecting a baby?" Jaina asked.

"Well, I'm not expecting you to win at GTSD: NS," Mara laughed at her. "Yes, it's a baby."

"Congratulations!" Leia said, hugging them both.

Han grinned. "You mean after seeing ours, you still wanted kids?"

Both Mara and Luke laughed.

"More like in spite of," Luke said, the smile never leaving his face.

"Oh, sure, like you never have fun with us," Jaina taunted.

"Well, what can I say?" Leia joked. "You've met their father." She winked at Han.

"Oh, you will so pay for that later," Han told his wife. He winked back at her.

"A baby?" Jarik seemed puzzled.

"Yeah, someone smaller than you," Jacen said. "With diapers." Leia and Han both rejoiced about six months back, when diapers permanently ceased to be part of their lives.

"Just imagine all the sleep you won't be getting," Han said cheerfully.

"Oh, please, don't harsh their mellow!" Leia said, laughing.

"Then how come every holo I've ever seen of you with your babies, you have these huge smiles on your faces?" Mara asked.

"You'll find out," Han assured them. They knew how much Han and Leia loved being parents.

"So Aunt Mara, you ready to die?" Jaina asked her.

"No, but you are!" Mara and Jaina resumed their game.

"So, what were you saying about boys never growing up?" Luke asked her.

01123581321345589144233377610987

The last dish had been placed in the scrubber. The balance of the evening had been spent playing sabacc, which Han (naturally) won, but Mara had given him a strong run for his money, literally. The kids played as well, which kept the ante low, because Han and Leia only gave a fixed allowance to the three older kids.

Han and Leia sat down on the sofa, Leia placing her head on Han's chest, his arm softly around her.

"So, what about having a fifth one?" Han said.

Leia looked up in horror. "You've got to be kidding."

"No, I'm serious!" Han gave his classic lopsided grin.

"Han Solo, do not go there with me," Leia said firmly.

"Why not? We love our kids."

"We have our hands full already."

Han kissed her. "I know, we're done here. Of course, if something went haywire - "

"Han, I am not going to let my implant go past its sell by date."

"Yeah, but if it did, would you be all right with it?"

Leia thought about that. "It's not going to happen. This discussion is over."

"I know," Han said tenderly. "It's just that I feel sometimes are the best of both of us, and how did I ever get to be so lucky."

"How lucky do you feel at 0700 trying to get everyone ready?"

"Luckier than you'd think. Not a day goes by when I'm not grateful that I've been this, well, blessed."

"We are, aren't we?"

"Yes. We are. And just because we don't want to make any more babies doesn't mean we can't enjoy what goes into the process."

"Mr. Solo, I believe you are trying to seduce me."

"I most certainly am, Mrs. Solo. I most certainly am."


End file.
